ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1214
Angel and Demon is Round 1214 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Cover Page Characters: Mashiba Kumi, Makunouchi Ippo, Itagaki Nanako, Makunouchi Hiroko, Shinoda Tomoyuki Summary Ippo is shocked about at the possibility of being a 2nd. Kumi thinks Shinoda is trying, little by little, to drag Ippo back into boxing, but Shinoda say it's not like they want him to fight again. Kumi believes Ippo will still have to deal with the stress of it, which could effect his health. She thinks Ippo needs more time to relax physically and mentally. Shinoda is starting to get afraid of Kumi. Ippo's mom wants Kumi to go easy on, since she is scaring him, but Kumi believes Shinoda is only scared because he knows he is in the wrong. However, Nanako agrees that Kumi is way too scary. Kumi thinks it is silly since Shinoda used to be a boxer (and authory figure), and no way he would be scared from just her being angry. She thinks Shinoda is pretending to be scared in order to get her to let up on him. Except, Shinoda mentions that he is not pretending, but takes it back after getting scared again. Nanako believes if Shinoda's got something to say, then say it. If not, then how is she suppose to trust him with her brother. Kumi is getting angry that Shinoda is actually scared of her. Ippo's mom tells them to calm down, and give Shinoda a chance to speak. She asks how Shinoda is, and she notes that he is having a hard time speaking. Shinoda explains that he gets nervous when he is yelled at by a woman. Ippo's mom wonders if something happen to make him that way, and tries to get him to open up about it in order to make him feel better. Shinoda thinks Ippo's mom is a angel, and start to open up about it. Shinoda once paid a vist to a "Free information office" (a service that points people to lewd businesses for free like Cabaret clubs, Soaplands/brothels, to even prostitution.) When he picked his destination, he turned around, only to find his wife standing there. It wasn't the first time it has happened, so he got into a lot of trouble for it. It got so bad to where his hair started to fall out. Ever since then, he always get nervous around angry women. Ippo's mom thinks Shinoda is hen-pecked, and he agrees. Ippo interrupts to ask what a "Free information office" is, which shocks Shinoda. Kumi also wants to know what it is, and Nanako comments that it is pretty handy that it's free. They begin to ask more question about it, putting Shinoda a difficult position, since he doesn't want to tell them what it is since it makes him out to be a dirty old man. He realizes that Ippo's mom knows what it is, and he now thinks she is a demon. (During this time, Shinoda is starting to lose hair again.) Shinoda decides to leave instead of answering it, and he wished Yagi came instead. Seeing Shinoda about to leave, Ippo asks Shinoda why he wants him to become a 2nd. Shinoda tells Ippo that they are short handed, since Kamogawa is in the the hospital. Ippo is shocked when he hears that, and he wants to go visit him now, but Kumi tells Ippo visiting hours are over by now. Shinoda tells Ippo not to worry, Kamogawa just has a bit of a cold. But since he's older, they are keeping him just to be on the safe side. According to Yagi, it doesn't seem like it is anything serious. Ippo is relieved when he hears that. Shinoda mention that Yagi and him talked, and the plan was that the coach only focus on Takamura for now, and to get someone we trust to help out in the meantime. Ippo tells Shinoda that he needs some time to think about it, but he will have answer for him soon. Shinoda notes that before Kimura's match next week would be ideal. Shinoda leaves. Shinoda thinks that he wasn't just asking Ippo to be a 2nd because they are short-staffed. He also feel that if Ippo was in Aoki, Kimura, and Itagaki corner, it might give them the boost they need too. As Shinoda leaves, he now has a bald spot in the back of his head. Ippo is still worried about Kamogawa, and decides to visit him tomorrow. Ippo starts throw punches again, but stops after he notices Kumi looking at him. Kumi and Nanako decide to head home, and Kumi tells Ippo that he doesn't need to walk her home., which surprised Nanako that Ippo's been walking her home. Along the way home, Nanako is happy at the prospect of Ippo being a 2nd for Itagaki since it gives her another reason to go see his fights. The next day, Ippo is fishing when Kumi stops by. He's not really trying to catch anything, but doing it to help him relax. Kumi asked about the coach. Ippo found out that Kamogawa already left the hospital, and he is resting at home now so he didn't get the chance to meet him. Yagi told him not to worry, but Ippo feels tha he needs to see him before he feels better. Kumi thinks Ippo actually means that you want to make him feel better, which suprised Ippo. Kumi tells Ippo, "Your friends are in trouble, you can't ignore that and you want to help. You want to do what you can so the coach can rest easy." She thinks the only reason Ippo didn't say yes to becoming a 2nd right away is because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Kumi thinks it is pretty obvious to how he really feels. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 121